


Clemency

by zara2148



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Ableism, Episode: s02e05 Same Stitch, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, mild warnings for Waller not being all that sensitive about the mentally ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zara2148/pseuds/zara2148
Summary: “Joker’s been remanded in custody, as you wanted.” Breathing was coming easier to him now, but that would not make what he had to say any easier. “Be merciful and drop what charges you can against him. And see to it that he gets help.”Waller’s back stiffened and she turned her gaze to look at him, eyes wide and almost popping out of her face. “You must be out of your goddamn mind.” A scoffing snort. “What, did you get hit in the head too hard in there?”Or I was disappointed I couldn't ask for anything for John at the end of episode 5 on the vigilante path, so I wrote the scenario myself. Loudly implied Juce with some mild innuendo from Waller.
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Clemency

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably about... what, two years old at this point? I wrote this longhand-style after I finished episode 5 when it first came out, and I just... got delayed posting it. I blame executive dysfunction.
> 
> Still have one more work I wrote back then I need to post, too.

Waller and Gordon sharing a smoke break outside of the ambulance he was convalescing in was not the strangest sight Bruce had woken up to recently. With the previous shared distrust, disrespect, power plays and Gordon’s dismissal, though, it was still a strange sight. 

But a welcome sight as well, to see that understanding if not reconciliation could happen between two unlike beings. 

“It’s not easy to say this,” Waller began. “But it looks like you saved my life. I guess that puts me in your debt.” 

“You owe me.” His eyes narrowed. “And I will collect.” 

Waller’s gaze hardened but she did not argue as she crushed her cigarette beneath her foot. “Jim… would you mind giving us a minute? Batman and I have some unfinished business.” 

Gordon left to oversee John’s transfer, exiting with a quipped, “Try not to rip each other’s heads off. We can all play nice now that the bad guy’s in cuffs.” 

Pain flickered through Bruce’s chest that had nothing to do with his physical injuries. John, reduced to just ‘the bad guy’ and treated as if he was any other criminal scum that Batman had apprehended. Gordon had no reason to think otherwise, nor could he, hollow as it left him. 

Waller leaned against the ambulance, facing away from him to look out over the city. “So what is it that you want?” 

Possibilities queued in his head. Selina set free; for all her crimes she did not deserve to be Waller’s slave. Iman, her safety guaranteed with no fear of reprisal. Gordon’s full return to the force. 

But one face cut in front of them all, asking for his attention. Pleading for a step toward making things right. 

“Joker’s been remanded in custody, as you wanted.” Breathing was coming easier to him now, but that would not make what he had to say any easier. “Be merciful and drop what charges you can against him. And see to it that he gets help.” 

Waller’s back stiffened and she turned her gaze to look at him, eyes wide and almost popping out of her face. “You must be out of your goddamn mind.” A scoffing snort. “What, did you get hit in the head too hard in there?” 

His eyes narrowed once more, his vision focused entirely on Waller. “He has to answer for what he’s done. But you want to throw him into a prison and leave him there to rot. And that’s not something he needs.” 

“Oh, so we’re being sensitive to that maniac’s needs now?” Waller’s cheek twitched as she struggled to maintain her composure. This was a private discussion, but their surroundings were anything but. And Waller would not lose it in front of her agents. “Let me tell you, we’re still trawling that godforsaken chemical plant for whatever remains of that first team I sent in after you two.” 

Bruce sat up straighter, his shoulders slumping without the stretcher’s support. “I’m not denying his crimes. But what he did…” his fist clenched. “Is in part because of what we twisted him into.” 

“We?” she scoffed. “He didn’t decide to dress up like an agent.” 

“You shooting at him on the bridge did not help things!” He bit out, jerking forward too far, too fast. He gritted his teeth to hold back a hiss of pain. 

_(and he remembered garish colors, cooling bodies, the pleas of a breaking man...)_

Waller said nothing at first, only clenched her jaw. Her eyes said that she might just ignore Gordon’s words and rip off his head using only her teeth. But the moment passed, and instead of his head she took a deep breath. She unset her jaw and her gaze regained some of its professional cool. 

“In hindsight, it was a rash call,” she admitted, readily if not easily. 

“Just a bit,” he deadpanned. 

“Oh, I see how you two would get along. Both of you think you’re funny.” She looked at him, really looked at what she could see of his face, and saw a truth his mask could not hide. “He has done something to your head, hasn’t he? Not a concussion, but he’s messed with it all the same.” 

He’s silent. No room to disagree, but she was wrong to frame it as _Bruce’s_ head that was played with. 

“Pity. A concussion would have been easier to treat.” A sigh, coupled with a twitch of her hand toward the pocket she kept her cigarette pack in. Professionalism stopped her from completing the motion. “Not that it surprises me. Undercover work tends to have its… complications.” 

“Goes with things getting ‘blurry.’” 

Waller’s mouth contorted into a smile that had an awkward twinge of sympathy. “Yes, it does.” 

Bruce stood up slowly from the stretcher, the pain pulling at his side ignored as he walked forward. He hopped down from the ambulance to stand beside Waller. They listened to the sounds of Gotham settling, watched as agents rushed around them. 

“How is he?” he asked, tone closer to Bruce Wayne’s than Batman’s, filtered as it was still through the suit’s voice changer. Bruce rode uncomfortably close to the surface when it came to John. 

Perhaps it was because John saw through all his masks, bat or not. 

Waller crossed her arms, a scowl on her face. “Well, he’s still covered in the blood of my agents and whatever tar is spread across his face. He’s been looked over by medical and seems mostly fine, although that hand of his will need stitches and surgery. You’ll forgive me if I hope the wound stings.” 

Her gaze shifted from her agents to him, her attention moving along with it. “He didn’t resist as we pulled out your branded boomerang to get him into cuffs. I would even say that he went quietly, if it wasn’t for some giggling. Still, I’m grateful for even that much, as before he wouldn’t stop talking.” Her lips twitched in unwanted amusement. “Right now, he’s probably begging Gordon for an update on you.” 

It was hard to breathe again. It could have been from his side, but it seemed doubtful that it was anything so simple. Perhaps he had another wound in need of treatment. “Prison will break him,” he said softly. 

Waller cocked a brow at him. “You’ve thrown an awful lot of people in prison for someone who has so little faith in it,” she countered. “And I think you’ve got your blinders on, underestimating that man’s resiliency. But then again, that’s not something I’m looking to cultivate in him.” A shrug. “Best to not make what’s already bad even worse.” 

“Then do as I ask. See to it that he gets help.” 

She huffed. “In this town, that means Arkham. And I’ve heard the stories about that place.” A smirk too serrated to be playful edged across her face, a smirk like etched grins flying in the night. The pointedly raised brow made its reappearance. “Unless you were thinking of keeping him locked up in your mansion like a poorly trained pet, paying a team of specialists to watch him around the clock.” 

He crossed his arms, his jaw set against her insinuation. Nothing in his expression gave away how the idea had crossed his mind, though it was too fantastical to put any real thought into it. “Arkham has gotten better. I’ve seen to that.” 

“If you say so.” Waller’s tone was quick to shrug off any disbelief in favor of professional apathy. “Personally, I don’t care how dank a hole it is, as long as it will hold him.” The smirk still lingered about the edges of her lips. “Still, are you sure? At least with prison, it’d be easier to schedule conjugal visits.” 

“It’s not like that.” 

“Really?” Her brow climbed back upwards. “Not that I can say I care much what it _is_ like. I didn’t come to this city to play matchmaker for a pair of crazies.” 

“Don’t call him that.” 

“Not denying that you’re crazy, then?” 

A steely silence. 

“Well, you’re self-aware, at least.” Amusement softened her voice as she continued. “I’ll do what I can to smooth his way into a comfy cell at Arkham. I imagine you’re not without some pull for that, as well.” 

“Thank you.” 

She waved it off. “I’d say love makes fools of us all, but you have the bruises of a man familiar with that sentiment.” Exasperation and irritation escaped her through a sigh. “And judging by how you were all he talked about when he wasn’t posturing as the city’s next hero, it seems he’s as gone in the head over you.” 

Waller decided to fuck professionalism and reached for a cigarette. “You know, this was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission. Get Riddler, get the Pact.” 

“And perhaps while you were at it, the virus as well,” he deadpans. 

She took a drag on her cigarette, ignoring the baited taunt. “And instead, I let things get out from under me. Lost the lives of some good agents. Lost the trust and loyalty of one of my best operatives. All for the greater good, yes, but that still leaves me short-staffed and with some uncomfortable phone calls to make.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“Maybe I’m just looking for a bit of understanding from someone who’s had things slide out of his control just as quickly, just as catastrophically. Even if your mess is on a more personal level.” 

Batman’s face remained impassive. “I can’t say I approve of what you’ve done, but I won’t judge you for it.” 

“Thank you,” she said honestly. Kindness was difficult for the two of them in their roles, but there was room for mutual understanding. “Our stalemate from the rooftop stands, so don’t worry. And speaking of rooftops, my agents picked up Tiffany Fox up above. If you want to go remind her how much you can’t stand killing.” 

He narrowed his eyes at her. 

“There’s also the fact that if you hurry, you might just catch a chance to wave bye to your boy before police take him away.” 

“Careful, Waller. That sounds supportive.” 

She turned away to exhale a plume of smoke. “Oh, believe me. I'm debating the merits of having you thrown in a cell next to him. Or would you prefer one to share?” 

He was already gone by the time she turned back. For an injured man, he sure could move. 

“We’re done here. Signal the withdrawal,” she called to her agents. 

If she ever had to return to Gotham, it would be far too soon. 


End file.
